Glisten Dean
"She'll never stop...she only wants more and more blodshed," ''-Harper on Glisten.'' Brief summary: Glisten Luann Dean was a girl from District 1, and is described as one of the main antagonists in all of Hunger Games RolePlay history. She , as a little girl, was complimented all the time and loved by many. But her obession with compliments devoured her,and the slightest insult would cause her to break. Her former bestfriend, Harper, insulted Glisten, who went by Luann as a child, in the school restroom while she was unaware of Glisten's presence. Stating to another peer that Luann had a horrid pimple on her nose; and made jokes calling her "Pizza -face". Glisten, hurt by her friend's statement, dashed away and to her house. She stared in the mirror, before scratching her face... From there, Glisten became forever known as Glisten instead of Luann. Stating that she glistened with beauty. She was more insecure than anyone knew, and snapped. Only wanting one thing: revenge. ''Her plan began to be devised, before she carried it out to its full extent. Many got trapped in her webs of madness and revenge, and many were forever scarred... Dane Naylor and Foe Sterling were two of the main others who got caught in the web. Many horrfic things happened. Many lives were lost, before Glisten made it to Harper. However, before Glisten could finsish her deed, she was stabbed through the back of her neck by Dane Naylor. Glisten fell to the ground, laughing out blood. ''Stating that she'd never leave them alone...never Personality and traits: "She's a golden haired bitch. That's all you need to know," ''-Foe sterling talking to Ace about Glisten.'' Glisten was a rather bitchy girl, who withheld a very complex character. Most saw her as the most extreme of all bitches, but she had a lot of insecurities beneath the surface. This being showed by the fact that she snapped after one rude comment from a friend. This also shows that Glisten used to be very trustworthy; taking the slightest mishap from a friend as betrayal. She used to care a lot, though she was very vain, and used to be "normal"... After being insulted by a friend, Glisten's mind worked against her and forced her to believe the illusion that she HAD to be perfect. The only way to be perfect? Destroy anyone who disagreed.'' And Harper disagreed... '' Her once innocent mind snapped, and dark things ran through her head. She becane a coldhearted killer; though she only maimed until the "final battles". She was mentally unstable, and only thrived for perfection.Glisten also proved to be skilled in the trades of seduction, manipulation, and persuasion. Easily seducing males to help in her evil plot. For example, she used to her looks and persuasion towards Dane to get closer to Harper. Dane managed to hold on, but even he had to admit that the temptation was there... Glisten was also very blunt, and it seemed she never swooped as low as to hide her true personality. She was clever enough to not fully give out the fact that she was snapped, but she did saw that she wasn't someone to mess with. She was very sexy, and never afraid to bend the truth. She'd do anything to get what she wanted... And that was bloodshed... Physical appearance: "She's really pretty...but there's something...off about her," ''-Harper when describing Glisten.'' Glisten was described as extremely beautiful; however she held a crazed and distant look. In the beginning RP's, Glisten was described as having wavy blonde hair that cascaded down her back, amber eyes, and ivory skin; flawless except for a few minor scars on her face. Her hour-glass build gave her sensous curves, and she was depicted as very sexy. In later RP's, Glisten's hair got noticeably straighter and her skin got even more flawless. She earned the ability to easily seduce people to get what she wanted. And her skills of manipulation and persuasion were highly increased. Glisten was also known to wear her hair in a fishbone braid when "prepared for battles". This shows that she is more than just looks; and can handle dirt and mud/lower-fashion better than many would think. All in all, she is known as one of the darkest beauties in Hunger Games RolePlay History... "She was never just the beauty...she was the beast, too," ''-Harper to Dane, about Glisten.'' 'Biography:' "This is all just a little game...a sadistic, little game" ''-Glisten to Dane and Foe Sterling.'' Glisten's story is very complex and intriguing. And there have been two different plot versions of it. The original, and the new plot; created due to the fact that the old plot was severed by the bombing of District 1. The old plot: Not completely talked about in the earlier parts of this sheet since it was generally scraped away, and branched out too much due to the bombing of the District 1, the old plot was very heart-racing and intense. It followed quite the same story line, but there were different characters in the midst of the plot. The old plot followed Dane Naylor, and the girl he orginally loved: Sapphire, and their friend: Foe Sterling. Sapphire played the "original Harper", and was the one Glisten sought to kill. Others included: Daniel(who was Dane's half-brother but became one of Glisten's pawns),Arabella "Ara" Pennington (A friend of Foe's who fought in many of the "battles", she was on the good-side), Ace and the 'A' name of Foe's other friend here (Were good friends of Foe, and offered safe places for various characters along the way), and Gleam Dean (Glisten's little sister who easily got close to Dane and the others by playing the innocent act; but then it was realized that she was Glisten's pawn and was a sadistic little girl). ~UNFINISHED~